


Flying

by Deconblus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU - Episode tag: Tabula Rasa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John had escaped Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed -- feedback appreciated.

“Anyone who doesn't want to fly is crazy!” he said, sitting. Watching the birds floating on the wind currents, flipping into headlong dives, and touching wings as they disappeared into the blue.

He spent days just sitting and watching – lost and in limbo. No idea what to do, beyond watching.

He occasionally remembered (or thought he might be remembering) that it hadn't always been like this. There were snapshots of moments when he was at the wheel, running the controls, flying. Flying! But something had died or (if he was lucky) had decided to nap inside him and he just didn't know how to move anymore. Sometimes he'd look down at his hands and wonder who he was and how he had become this – this motionless watcher.

He never remembered his dreams. He knew he must have them because, well, you go insane if you don't dream. But he didn't remember them. Maybe he was insane. Maybe that's why he couldn't fly any more. They (another amorphous thought with no face) had grounded him. That's why he was here on this barren stretch of land, every day – watching other better beings fly.

To be able to just move. Stand and run into the air. Go. No stop signs or cross streets or traffic or people to confuse you or block your way. Just you and the sky and air.

Maybe tomorrow, he thinks every evening as the sky darkens and he and the birds return to their nests; maybe tomorrow he'll remember a dream. Maybe tomorrow he'll lift-off and leave.


End file.
